Switched
by SOSNoel
Summary: A girl wishes for Sakura's perfect life. What happens when she switches lives with Sakura? What if she doesn't want her old life again? What about Sakura? SxM, SxS, ExT
1. Me

_**Disclaimer****: I DON'T OWN CARDCAPTORS IN ANY WAY! I WAAAAAAAANT SYAORAN THOUGH! IT'S NO FAIR! HOW COME THEY CAN'T JUST TAKE THE COPYRIGHT OFF HIM SO THAT ANYONE CAN HAVE HIM?**_

**If I have stolen anyone's plot, I'm sorry and, unless we think super alike, my story will become very unique in the later chapters. This might be a common plot because, well, many fans wish to be in the anime they love. -SOSNoel**

* * *

Summary:

A girl had always wished for Sakura's life. Sakura had good friends, the caring, shy boyfriend, a nice family. Basically perfection. What if she switched lives with Sakura? What if.. she didn't want her old life back?

* * *

Switched

By SOSNoel

Chapter 1

_Me_

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_ "Ugh... I'm getting up. O-k? Just shut up." A girl, who seemed very cranky and tired, wakes up, and turns off her alarm clock.

Hello, my name is Kato Megumi. You can just call me Meg-chan or Me-chan for short. I have raven black hair and sapphire blue eyes.

Megumi took a shower, got dressed in a school uniform, and ate breakfast. The usual. She then grabbed her backpack and left the apartment.

I live alone in an apartment. It's six blocks away from my school. I'm a freshman at Shikon Valley High. My parents, you ask? ... They died.. when I was young.. Don't think that I had to work when little though! My parents were rich and they left me a huge fortune. Since the rest of my family isn't known, the government officials allowed me to use it. Kato is too common a last name to find a certain family of Kato. It would take all of the Katos to have a blood test to find out where I belong.

So I'm walking to school, right? Then, when I reach the entrance, Shikon Valley's most popular couple comes. The sweet, innocent Sakura Kinomoto and her boyfriend, the shy, soccer captain Syaoran Li. Li-san is soooo sugoi. And hot... Ok.. I have a slight crush on him. OK! Maybe a huge crush on him.

When I was in class, I was just daydreaming about Li-san until he came in... without Sakura in tow. I share all my classes with him! Squeal! Lucky me! Homeroom is the only period without Sakura though.. it's o-k. It happens to be the longest class. Unfortunately, I'm just about invisible to him.

_Sakura_. Syaoranloves her. If he's with her, he would probably ignore everyoneunless she tells him about other people being there. She is literally perfection. Good grades, great friends, a loving family, a caring boyfriend, head cheerleader, popularity, and much, much more. She isn't slutty like our other cheerleaders and is very caring and kind. I wish I would have her life. It's so perfect. If her mother was still alive, it would be absolute perfection. Is it so bad to wish for everything to be as perfect as someone else's life?

After school, I walked to the park. There I knew there was something great that Miss Perfection doesn't have.

"Me-Chan!" "Meg-chan!" a group of little kids started calling me. "Hello, children." I said while smiling. They were so cute and precious. "Me-chan... Can.. you.. you.. um.. tell us .. um.." a little girl started saying. "My imouto means that she wants you to tell a story." "Onegai." cried the group. They were so sweet. "I would never turn down a request to tell a story from my favorite friends." "YAY!" they cheered with bright, shining smiles. They were my only friends. I always had a way with children. They're so adorable and kawaii!

After story time, I went home. Did my usual nighttime routine. But there was one thing different. Before I went to sleep, I said, "I wish to have Kinomoto's life. It must be sugoi and nearly perfect. (sigh) Another normal, average day, tomorrow."

* * *

The Next Day

* * *

"Ne, kaijuu, wake up." (silence) "Kaijuu." "Mmmmm... five more minutes." "I know you have problems with waking up, but I don't want to hear you were late and running to school. No matter how much it annoys the gaki." A sapphire-eyed girl woke up to see a pair of dark eyes looking at her. "Breakfast will soon be ready. Try not to take too long to get ready today."

No way! That was... TOUYA KINOMOTO! Impossible! Wait. Why is he here?

I quickly got up and looked around. This was sooo not my bedroom in my apartment. This room.. was very... pink! I'm not a fan of pink myself.. I'm more of a calm color person. I looked at the pictures on the bedside table. There was a picture of a beautiful woman. Then there was a picture of Sakura's onii-san and otou-san. The last picture was Syaoran and... ME! WE LITERALLY SWITCHED LIVES! That woman must be her okaa-chan. _Omg! Omg! OMG! What do I do? Maybe I'll just get ready as usual._

Sakura has a very colorful, vast wardrobe which was **all **the way full. By the fact that the Fashionista Tomoyois her friend, I would expect that. I did my usual routine before breakfast routine. I did it quickly, as Kinomoto's, I mean my, onii-chan said I should. I cut my time in half, making it ... 10 minutes. WOW! That's really fast! I then went downstairs, where I hoped to find breakfast.

Kino-- I mean onii-chan was reading the newspaper when I came in. Otou-san wasn't in sight. He then looked up at me and then the time. "Wow, kaijuu. I never thought you would be that fast. Maybe you'll make it in time after all." I just nodded, sat down, and started eating breakfast. "Are you okay, squirt? You're not very talkative today." I paused eating and said, "I'm okay. Today just feels strange for some strange reason."

"Are you sick?" "No." "Okay. The gaki should be here right about--" 'Ring!' "now..." Touya went to go answer the door and came back with... Syaoran! "Hi, Me-chan," I internally fainted, "You're faster than usual I see." "Megumi, I'll stay at work late and otou-san will be working overtime too at the university. Gaki, don't you dare do anything to my sister. Ja ne." Touya left.

There I was... alone in the house... with Syaoran. Shoot.

* * *

**Ta Da! My third fan fiction!**

Next chapter: _Where Am I?_ Megumi's and Sakura's POV

How will Sakura react when she finds out she isn't at home anymore? More importantly, how will she react seeing Syaoran with Megumi?!

**Stay Tuned to Find Out What Happens Next!**


	2. Where Am I?

**_

* * *

_**

Hiya Peoples!

**_Welcome to SOSNoel's third story: Switched._**

* * *

**_Few Q&A_**

**_Question 1: Will there be magic?_**

**_Answer: Yes! Magic just makes Kinomoto's life more perfect. Besides... I don't wanna think of a new way how Syaoran and Sakura met..._**

**_Question 2: Will readers end up hating SOSNoel later?_**

**_Answer: I hope not... Umm.. you guys don't hate me.. right?_**

**_Question 3: Will there always be a Q&A section?_**

**_Answer: If you want it... but if I'm bored, which is almost always in my friends' opinions, I shall put this. _**

* * *

Switched

By SOSNoel

Chapter 2

_Where Am I?_

* * *

**IMPORTANT AN: Sakura's thoughts are in bold italics. Megumi's are in italics only. Both thoughts are in underlined italics.**

* * *

(Sakura's POV)

"Ugh..." Sakura looked at the clock. "It's only 6:30. Way too early for me." She closed her eyes. "WAIT! NANI?" She did a double take at the clock. "That isn't my clock! I don't even have a clock next to my bed."

She got out of bed and looked around. "This isn't my room. Mine is different shades of pink while this one is different shades of blue." (Unknown voice: Dudette, blue is awesome. SOSNoel: ME-CHAN! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE HERE! Megumi: Gomenasai, Authoress-chan. Carry on, readers.)

She started walking around the apartment, saying how the rooms weren't hers and how they were different. It didn't take too long. There was only a kitchen, living room, bedroom, and bathroom. It was 6:40 when she finished looking around.

"Where's my house? Where's my family? ... Where am I?" Sakura started getting frustrated. "Maybe I can find clues about where I am. It looks like a girl lives here so... what does almost every girl have? Hmmmmmmmm..." She pondered the thought. "A diary!" (cough-orjournal-cough)

She quickly went to the bedroom and looked in the desk drawer. She went to the latest entries.

_Dear Journal, _(Ha, told you. SOSNoel: WHAT DID I SAY? Me-chan: See you later, guys.)

_Today was the soccer game. It was between Shikon Valley and Sengoku High. The captain of our team, Li Syaoran, was great, which is what to be expected from him._ "Is this my journal?" _I wish he would notice me. For him to know I exist. _"This can't be my journal." _That would make me so happy! He's so sugoi and hot... _

_Hehe. Ja ne!_

_-Sakura_

"What's.. going on? Maybe this is a test, or a dream, or whatever. Whatever it is, I'm going to find out what's going on.. Hmm... maybe I'll enjoy this. Less pressure for making cheers, I could just do the best I can, and I'll be able to do more of the things I want. Besides, if Syaoran didn't notice me before, then he's sure to notice me now. Especially because I remember I was his girlfriend. Maybe this _is_ a test! Yeah! I have to get all my friends back to the way they were!" _**I'll surely pass this test.**_

* * *

_When You Last Saw Megumi_

* * *

"**Are you sick?" "No." "Okay. The gaki should be here right about--" 'Ring!' "now..." Touya went to go answer the door and came back with... Syaoran! "Hi, Me-chan," I internally fainted, "You're faster than usual I see." "Megumi, I'll stay at work late and otou-san will be working overtime too at the university. Gaki, don't you dare do anything to my sister. Ja ne." Touya left.**

**There I was... alone in the house... with Syaoran. Shoot.**

* * *

_Present_

* * *

Oh great.. I'm alone.. with Syaoran. What do I do? I don't know what Sakura says to him!

"How are you, Me-chan?" "I'm okay... but today feels strange for some reason." "Oh. Good thing that you ask the cheerleaders to take turns making cheers with you. Is it like supernatural, magical-ish strange or just weird strange?" Huh? Supernatural, magical-ish strange? Maybe a funny term for really weird things. "Kinda both. It's like I've never been here before." "Hmm..." He was thinking. Does he think that I'm acting super strange?

"You're done. Wow, that's fast. Ten minutes faster..." It was 8:00. "I guess we'd better go to school," said Megumi. "Yeah. I can't believe your house is 30 minutes away from the school."

* * *

At School. 8:30 a.m.

* * *

Sakura was temporarily blocking the door when they reached the steps. _Oh no.. it's Sakura. __**Oh.. here comes Syaoran... Why is he holding hands with that girl? Oh yeah.. here I'm not his girlfriend. Does that mean... she's his girlfriend? **_

"Miss, you're blocking the doorway," said Syaoran. _He doesn't recognize her... reminds me of how he thought I was invisible most of the time. _Sakura went through the door and started walking toward the office. _Where the heck is my locker?_

"Ohh... Kato-san. What are you doing here?" _**I guess that's my last name.**_ "I kinda forgot my locker location..." _**I sound like an idiot.**_"Umm.. okay." (It must be totally boring to know locker locations, so I shall do you a favor or not so favor and skip it.)

While Sakura was finding her locker, Megumi just followed Syaoran. He stopped in fornt of a locker and opened it. "Umm.. aren't you going to open your locker?" She didn't know the combination though.. So she just tried using her other one. "It won't open." "Maybe you put the wrong combination. Remember it's --" (Psh.. I'm not telling you it. ... I use it sometimes as my password.. Ooops..) Megumi memorized it. "Oh.. oops.. I probably did it wrong."

Sakura and Megumi both opened their lockers at the same time.

_This will be a very strange day. _Both of them sighed.

_Help me Kami-sama!_

* * *

_**Ta Da!**_

_**Chapter 2 is finished!**_

_**Next Chapter**_

_**How Do I Get Out of Here?**_

_Sakura and Megumi don't know what to do. Each devise a plot to miss the reset of school. What if they came up with the same idea?_

**_See Ya Next Time -SOSNoel_**


End file.
